If only she knew
by gaygirlwinnifred
Summary: Cora and Elsie fan fiction. There are not enough of these floating around here, so I thought I'd give you my take. Hope you enjoy! Update, I couldn't keep Carson away...
1. Where it begins

Cora sat in front of her vanity, waiting for she did not know who, Baxter had fallen ill she knew that but it was unknown to her who would take her place and tend to her tonight. She knew who she hoped it would be of course, but surely not.

So expecting Anna by this point she was surprised and delighted to hear that beautiful Scottish accent coming round the door. 'Milady?'

'Yes Mrs. Hughes, come in, how is Baxter doing?'

'Baxter is fine Milady, well, she is baring up, the fever has gone down and she is sleeping now.'

'Good, that's good, has Dr. Clarkson left?'

'Yes Milady.' Mrs. Hughes answered moving forward into the room.

Standing behind Cora Mrs. Hughes started to take the pins for her hair, gathering the loose locks in one hand, with the other she searched for remaining pieces of metal. When she had undone them all she leant forward beside her Lady and placed them on her vanity, she was a bit out of practice and had not kept enough distance between them causing her chest to graze past Cora's shoulder.

'I apologise Milady.' She said hastily.

'No matter.' Cora said gracefully but when Mrs. Hughes caught her reflection in the mirror she saw her blush ever so slightly, but still clearly visible due to her beautiful pale skin.

Taking the brush in hand, she stood a little further back from Cora and started to, ever so gently, brush her dark wavy hair.

Cora moved her hands to the pins on her vanity and put them in the little box they had come from, she needed to keep her hands busy, her mind occupied as not to get lost in the sensation of Mrs. Hughes handling her hair with such gentle hands, ghosting over the skin at the back of her neck every now and then, sending goosebumps over her skin.

Really Cora, she told herself sternly, but despite of herself she thought about the fact that Robert was in London and they had her bedroom al to themselves, no one would call on her now and they were very much alone. It was late and she couldn't help but let her weary mind wander.

Mrs. Hughes reached the end of the braid she was making and needing a ribbon to tie of the end she leant forwards again, this time careful not to touch her Lady with any part of her body.

When she was finished Cora did not move. Wasn't she suppose to help her undress, she would have gotten up by now, the routine was set and Mrs. Hughes couldn't understand her Lady sitting frozen before her.

'Is anything the matter Milady?'

'What?' Cora said confused.

Mrs. Hughes gestured to her to get up so she could continue her duties.

'Right, so sorry Mrs. Hughes, I was miles away.'

Cora stood up and Mrs. Hughes moved her hands to the top of her right glove and slid it of, draping it over her arm to be able to remove the other. Cora very much hoping she wouldn't notice the little bumps on her skin. Mrs. Hughes's hand then moved to the top of her gown and started to undo the hooks that fastened it.

Cora closed her eyes and imagined Mrs. Hughes taking of her dress with different purposes, how she herself would step behind her employee next and undo her dress. Intensely curious to find out if the freckles on her face and neck would travel further down, to see how big her breasts really were beneath that dark dress that covered her so completely.

Shaking herself mentally Cora stepped out of her gown and sat down again. Bending over to hide her face she undid her shoes. She would be almost the same height as Mrs. Hughes without her heels which would be perfect if she were to kiss her lips, only needing to bend down ever so slightly to cup the woman's pretty freckled face and press her lips to hers.

To kiss an other woman, a woman who had entered her dreams ever more frequently of late.

Having hung her Ladyship's gown Mrs. Hughes returned to where Cora was sitting and wondered why she was looking so, so, she couldn't actually read the expression on her face.

'I am sure Miss Baxter will be perfectly fine in a few days Milady, no need to worry.'

Cora smiled at her.

'And in the mean time I am perfectly happy to tend to you myself.'

'Thank you Mrs. Hughes, that will be all, I'll say good night.'

'Good night Milady.'

And with that Mrs. Hughes turned and walked out the room. Closing the door behind herself she leant against it for a moment and shook her hands violently. Really Elsie you have to control yourself. She had been so nervous to be this close to Cora that she couldn't quite keep her hands steady.

Thinking hard she decided that Cora had not noticed anything and was her gracious self, if not a bit distracted. But then her Ladyship had to entertain their company herself this evening Robert being suddenly called away to London. And then the news of her beloved ladies maid falling ill. She was sure it had nothing to do with her and her shaking hands.

Walking into her pantry she resolved she would do a better job the following morning. Images of Cora in bed wearing nothing but a thin white night dress flashed in her mind. How she would want to lift up the covers and get in bed with her. Now Elsie is that going to help you any, she scolded herself.

There was a knock at her door and Mr. Carson came walking into her sitting room.

'I trust everything went OK with her Ladyship.'

'Naturally Mr. Carson.' She replied, keeping her face from displaying the thoughts still floating around in her mind.

At breakfast the following day Elsie tried her best not to piece together the shattered imagines of her dream. There had been an elegant dark haired woman between her thighs, a gentle small hand ghosting over her breasts, a soft voice with the remnants of an American accent whispering in her ear.

Oh dear her dreams were too good to ever come true, Elsie knew this but did not want them to stop, she wanted to see it all happen in her minds eye as clearly as watching it happen on the big screen, going to the pictures and seeing American actresses behaving in a way that Elsie never thought a woman could or indeed should behave. Those nights she would find herself lying awake in bed, a hand sneaking down her body.

Hope sprung up at the thought that Cora was an American and therefor she would maybe be more open, more modern and maybe the thought of being with another woman wouldn't be so strange to her. Maybe it would be a possible...maybe.

'That's her Ladyship ringing Mrs. Hughes.'

Mr. Carson's voice brought her back to reality and she jumped up. Taking the breakfast tray up to her room Elsie made herself more and more nervous. Standing outside her room she took a couple of deep breaths and knocked.

The sight that met her eyes was awful, awful in the sense that it was wonderful, there she was just as Elsie had imagined in her dream. Dark hair come undone slightly from her braid during the night dancing about her pretty face and long neck in little wispy curls. Her white nightgown a bit askew which made her look so sexy, her cleavage covered but almost visible. She shouldn't be looking down there but when placing the breakfast tray over her lady's lap she couldn't help herself to steal a glance.

'Is there anything else you might need Milady?' Mrs. Hughes asked while she deposited her morning magazine on her bedside table.

'I was wondering, if it's no too much trouble, if you could run me a bath.'

Mrs. Hughes trembled.

Cora continued quickly, 'It was a long night last night and felt too tired to take a bath but now...' She left her sentence hanging.

'Of course Milady, no trouble at all.' Mrs. Hughes tried to sound as business like as she could. Inside her head she was overcome by images of Cora sitting in her tub, shiny wet skin, soapsuds running down in between her breasts.

She turned quickly and made for the en suite. Try and do this as fast as you can and then get out, she told herself.


	2. What now?

But when she was finished filling the tub with water and a lovely scented oil she could not think whether her duties would end there. Did she have to assist her? Surely not, Baxter might do but Elsie was not her ladies maid and would undoubtedly be asked to stay.

'Mrs. Hughes?' Cora's voice came drifting in from the other room.

Striding back into the bedroom Mrs. Hughes found Cora sitting in front of her vanity, bathrobe loosely tied around her.

Cora answered her questioning look. 'Could you pin my hair up, I don't want it to get wet.'

'Of course Milady.' She replied kindly. Her hands began unbraiding her hair and then pinning it up again a little haphazardly. 'I'll do it up properly after your bath shall I?'

'That's quite al right Mrs. Hughes, thank you.' 'I was wondering Mrs. Hughes...' But she didn't finish her sentence, looking down at her hands she seemed to be thinking hard, a blush starting to appear on her cheeks.

Elsie stood still as a statue, what in heaven's name was Cora going to ask her?

'You were wondering?' She asked gently, trying to convey she could ask her anything.

Maybe Cora did want her to stay, but felt uneasy to ask her to do so.

'Well, I was just wondering when you last had a bath, a proper bath, but I did not want to sound unkind.' Cora said softly.

'I have to admit it's been quite a while since I had a proper bath and certainly not a bath as nice as the one I've made you, but I don't mind you asking.'

'You are welcome to take a bath here, after I'm done.' The words had escaped her before she knew what she was saying. The thought of Elsie moving her hands over her curvy figure leaving a trail of soap behind was so very vivid in her mind ever since she had asked her to draw her a bath.

'I, I don't know what to say milady, I...' Mrs. Hughes stuttered.

'Forgive me.' Cora said, cheeks now blushing furiously. 'I don't know why I said that.' But thinking to herself, I've said it now, might as well push through.

'I just thought you might like it, you work so very hard and we are very grateful for your service, you deserve a treat, but do feel free to decline.'

'Well...' Mrs. Hughes said slowly, a thousands thoughts going through her head. When she looked at Cora she saw that she looked hopeful.

'I would like that very much actually.'

'Good, shall we say I'll meet you back here in half an hour?' Cora suggested.

'Yes, thank you Milady.'

Hurrying back downstairs Elsie could not believe what had just transpired. Cora, the Lady of the house had offered her her bath. But not only that, she had said to meet her back there in half an hour. What exactly would meet her eyes when she went back there.

She had agreed because of course she wanted to, not just the luxury of taking a bath in such a beautiful room was appealing but sitting naked where Cora herself had just sat naked was too good an opportunity to miss.

If left alone in the tub it would be the perfect place to..

'Mrs Hughes?'

'Yes Mr. Carson.'

'Could you assist me in a small matter with Misses Patmore?

'Um, when would that be?'

Mr. Carson looked at her, eyebrows raised.

'Why do you ask?'

Oh dear how was she going to explain this.

'Because I have to get back to her Ladyship in a short while and might be occupied for a while later as well.' She said evenly.

Even though her answer was vague she told him with no air of anything out of the ordinary happening.

He looked at her for a moment longer then said, 'No matter, I will find you later in the day.'

'Of course Mr. Carson, nothing serious I hope?'

'No, no, but I do find your presence would be helpful.'

Elsie had gone up to her attic bedroom and retrieved her towel and a bar of soap, with these items clutched in her hands she stood outside her ladyships bedroom stealing herself for the moment she would have to knock up on it.

She did knock but no reply came. Hoping she was doing the right thing she opened the door and peered inside, empty. Cora was evidently still in the en suite bathroom. Walking into the room she placed the towel and bar of soap down on a chair and went to the wardrobe to find a suitable outfit for her Lady to wear that day.

'Mrs Hughes?'

'Yes Milady, I am here, I was just looking out your clothes for today.' She explained.

Would Cora want her to come into the bathroom, oh god nearly sixty years old and she felt like a foolish little girl unsure of what to do, what to think, what to say, oh god help me.

But then Cora had the answer. She asked if Mrs. Hughes would come into the bathroom and help her out of the tub.

Heart pounding Mrs. Hughes did what she was told.

She went in and kept her eyes high. Cora gestured to her big fluffy white towel and Mrs. Hughes took it up. Stepping towards the tub she glanced down and saw nothing but a pair of shoulders and knees sticking out above the soapy white water that kept the rest of her body a mystery.

Holding open the towel she averted her eyes again and Cora took it from her wrapping it about her body.

'Thank you Mrs. Hughes.' She said holding one hand on her towel, the other outstretched for Mrs. Hughes to take and assist her.

Her warm wet hand felt wonderful. She let go as soon as Cora had found her footing and turned around instantly leaving the room again, closing the door behind her. Which now she came to think of had been open when Cora had asked her to come in.

Why?

Elsie's mind was in over drive while she placed Cora clothes and jewellery out on the bed for her. Then waited for, for what exactly?

In the bathroom Cora tried to dry of and re-dress herself in her under garments and robe as quickly as she could. What situation had she gotten herself into now. Mrs. Hughes would surely find the situation extremely awkward.

How odd it was knowing this woman for so long but not intimately so, and now she had suggested her to do something that led them into a very intimate situation. Even if Mrs. Hughes didn't suspect any of the romantic feelings she felt towards her this was still an intimate situation.

If her husband ever found out...

She should not have done this. There was no explaining this, surely if they had to keep this a secret there was something wrong with this behaviour.

'Mrs. Hughes.' She said re-entering her bedroom. 'The bath is all yours.'

She tried to sound like this was an every day event and walked past her employee and removed her robe.

'If you could just help me into my dress that would be most helpful.'

'Of course.'

Standing in the bathroom with her towel and bar of soap Elsie could not think what to do, I can't really take a bath here can I?


	3. How will this work

But she put her soap on the edge of the tub and the towel on the little footstool besides the tub anyway.

Undressing herself she got more and more excited not to mention aroused. She had closed the door behind her and considered locking it too but Cora would hear that and she didn't want her to think she was going to do anything other then bathe. Surely if Cora left the door open wide she should not lock it.

Still the situation was too odd to feel that relaxing would be possible.

After hearing the door in the bedroom shut Elsie took of her towel which she'd wrapped around herself after undressing. She dipped a toe in and found the bathwater was still quite warm. She didn't know if Cora had intended for her to refill the bath or not, she had left the water in the tub and Elsie definitely wanted to sit in the same water Cora had.

Sitting in the warm water surrounded by the scent that would linger on Cora's body was making Elsie's fantasies pop up in her head. She took up her soap and started to slowly run it over her skin. Up and down her arms, then her legs and finally over her chests, working up a lather in her hands she dropped the soap in the water and put her hands on her breasts.

Leaning her head back she closed her eyes and massaged her breasts with her soapy hands, making her nipples hard against her palms. She kept thinking about Cora and imagining her doing the exact same thing not an hour ago.

Slipping a hand down between her thighs she began to feel herself and gently give herself pleasure, then putting a finger in, feeling how aroused she was she slipped in another finger and imagined them to be some one else's fingers. Her free hand found her breasts again and she sped up her movements down below.

The warm water, the lovely scent of it, the image of Cora in bed that morning and then naked in this very same water all made Elsie come hard and fast. Riding out the most pleasurable sensation taking over her body she kept thinking hard on Cora, her slender figure, her dark hair and those blue blue eyes.

'Mrs. Hughes?' Carson's voice reached her ears and his footsteps came closer and closer and before Elsie could think clearly again the door opened.

And then there he was standing next to the tub a look of shocked anger on his face.

'Mrs. Hughes what in heaven's name are you doing?'

She sat there frozen gazing up at him, words failed her as she noticed dimly how his eyes raked over her body and then realising suddenly that her breasts were above the water. She moved her arms around herself to cover them up while sinking lower into the tub, disappearing beneath the soapy water as much as she could.

'Mr. Carson, please, turn around I am not dressed.'

He did not turn, his cheeks were steadily reddening and he continued to stare at her with great disbelief.

'I can assure you Mr. Carson that I have permission to be here, not that that is any concern of yours, now please leave.' She said looking him in the eyes defiantly, before letting her gaze drop.

Mr. Carson clearly had an erection and she was stunned.

Seeing where Mrs. Hughes was looking he grunted, turned and stalked out the room.

'Oh dear.' Elsie said softly.

Finally making her way downstairs she thought she'd better find Mr. Carson and explain. Not for his sake but for her own and for Cora's sake of course.

Finding him standing in his pantry with his back to her she spoke.

'Mr. Carson.' But before she could say another word he cut her of.

'There will be no need to discuss er, this any further.' He said shortly.

'Fine, I trust I can rely on your discretion?' She half asked half stated.

He grunted, he still stood with his back to her, he wouldn't face her.

'Of course.' He said his tone very much stating he was still angry with her.

Elsie wanted to scold him for his behaviour, the way he had just barged into the bathroom and had refused to leave, the physical reaction he had to seeing her half naked, but thought better of it. She did not want this to become an issue. He had no reason to be angry with her but she did not feel like talking to him about the matter.

She wanted to keep him out of the equation, feeling he had ruined her bath enough as it was. Surely he would keep it to himself, hoping very much he would not address her Ladyship and take her word that no rules had been broken.

That night she walked to her Ladyship's bedroom and a thousand scenarios ran through her head. She had not seen Cora for the remainder of the day, Anna informing her that her Ladyship had asked her to re-do her hair, not wanting to disturb the busy housekeeper any further.

And so Elsie had spent a long day thinking over the events of that morning and how she could possibly face her that evening.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, she half wished that Robert would have returned from London earlier than planned. But no such luck, Cora was sitting waiting for her at her mirror. When Elsie entered she looked at her with a smile on her face.

'Good evening Mrs. Hughes.'

'Good evening Milady.'

Oh dear this was awkward.

'Did you have a nice bath?' Cora asked her kindly.

'Yes Milady, very nice.' Pausing for a moment she wondered if she should tell her about the unexpected end to her bath time.

'Al though.' She began slowly. 'Mr. Carson was quite shocked to find me in there.' She nodded her head in the direction of the en suite.

'Oh my, he found you in the tub?' She gasped, instantly jealous of the man.

'That he did Milady.' 'I assured him that I had your permission and he will not discuss the matter any further.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes Milady, he.. er, he was upset, fuming actually but there was another emotion.'

'Another emotion?' She asked.

'Yes, one he would not like me to mention, if you know what I mean, so I'm sure our secret is safe.'

Cora took in Mrs. Hughes her words and did some quick thinking, Mrs. Hughes called it their secret and she was talking of things of a sexual nature.

'Well finding you naked in the bath I understand his er, physical reaction.' She paused and gauged Mrs. Hughes her reaction to her words before continuing.

'You are quite a beautiful woman Mrs. Hughes.'

Blushing Elsie averted her eyes, but swallowing her embarrassment she took the opportunity to return the compliment.

'Thank you, Milady, coming from you I regard that as high praise indeed.' She said putting emphasise on the word you, willing Cora to read between the lines and understand her meaning.

Following the meaningful silence between them Elsie moved forward and began undoing Anna's fine work.

Cora couldn't help but close her eyes to the touch of her beautiful Scottish employee.

Concentrating on the task in hand Elsie didn't notice this at first but once she did she decided to take the plunge. Removing the last pin from her hair she put all of the pins she had gathered in her hand onto the vanity, brushing past Cora's shoulder on purpose this time. Then put her hands in her wavy dark locks. Cora leant into her touch and hummed ever so slightly.

Spurred on by the soft sound Elsie moved her hands through her hair again, gripping it gently from time to time before letting her hands move down her elegant neck, stroking it.

Cora moaned out right and Elsie took this as her cue to do what she had longed to do for such a long time. Brushing her hair away from her neck she bend down and kissed it softly. Trailing kisses up to her ear she whispered. 'You are so beautiful.'


	4. Locking the door

Cora turned her head and looked into those dark blue eyes, then lowered her gaze to the lips that had send goosebumps all over her body when they kissed her neck so softly, so sweetly. Leaning in, she closed her eyes and met those lips for the first time.

Just a gentle kiss, just one. She drew back and looked at her again. Mrs. Hughes her eyes were filled with lust and Cora couldn't believe her good fortune.

She got up quickly and stepped to her, not wanting this moment of madness to end. Whatever it was happening between them, she did not want it to end.

Fearing that any moment it might Cora kept from speaking and instead trusted her eyes to do the talking, to signal to Mrs. Hughes that she wanted her to kiss her, really kiss her.

Elsie stepped forward and placed her hands on Cora's upper arms, leaning in again to kiss her. Cora closed her eyes and felt like the luckiest woman alive. If only she knew, well it seemed like Mrs. Hughes did know and possibly felt the same.

Their lips touching Cora moved closer still and put her hands around Mrs. Hughes's waist drawing her closer. Her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't focus, all she felt was this woman's lips on hers, gently kissing them and then she felt her tongue running over her bottom lip. Cora moaned and opened her mouth to grant her employee full access.

Mrs. Hughes acted instinctively and reached to let her tongue meet Cora's, the sensation was overwhelming and the two woman just stood there, close as could be, gently kissing, letting their tongues touch and stroke each other.

Elsie moved one hand to Cora's neck and stroked it with her fore finger, the other hand slipped into her wavy locks. Oh she smells so good, feels so good, but my corset, she thought, that damn contraption is keeping me from feeling her body, from letting her feel mine. It formed a barrier between them and she didn't want it to.

They broke apart and looked away from each other. Cora let her hands drop and stood gazing down at the woman before her. She wanted Mrs. Hughes to undress, wanted to feel her soft curves, wanted to see what Mr. Carson had.

Making up her mind Cora stepped away from her and walked to the door, she turned the key in the lock, shutting them in the room together. Turning she dared a glance up at Mrs. Hughes and saw that she was smiling.

'I thought it would be a bit safer.' She explained.

'Right you are.' Elsie agreed.

In her head she was frantic, thinking that this would definitely mean that Cora wanted to continue their kissing, and maybe wanted to do more.

But how to proceed, the silence between them now, Cora still standing a few feet from her, was making her unsure. She had taken the lead before, and Cora locking the door surely meant something but being her employee she wasn't sure were to draw the line.

Her life it seemed was in her hands.

Catching her eyes again they both grinned, the situation so new to them both, they felt silly. Being so intimate after years of barely speaking to each other, not sharing anything real and certainly not the wish to kiss each other, this was extremely odd.

But then they were both kind and reasonable people, surely they could talk about this. Share their feelings so this atmosphere would end and they could continue to share their passion.

'So.' Elsie started.

'So…' Cora parroted.

They both grinned again.

'This is awkward isn't it?' Cora asked.

'A little, I just, I don't know what you want, what we should do.'

'Yes, I don't know what, I just, I want you.' Cora said blushing and averting her eyes again.

'I want you too.' Elsie simply answered.

Cora's eyes shot up. 'You do?'

'Very much.'

Cora walked forwards and looked deeply into Mrs. Hughes her eyes.

'Your name.' She said. 'It's Elsie isn't it?'

Yes, it is Cora.' She said a with a small smile curling her lips.

'Well, that's a good way to start, or rather continue.' Cora said her cheeks still flushed.

'It is.' Taking a chance Elsie put her hands to the top most button of her dress.

'Let me.' Cora said.

Taking a deep breath Elsie let her hands drop and sighed happily.

Stepping close to Elsie Cora began to undo the buttons, Elsie let her hands drift up to capture Cora's waist. Very soon the front of Elsie's dress was open and Cora looked down upon the most wonderful cleavage she had ever seen, she did indeed have freckles down there and her breasts were full and squeezed tightly into her corset, dying to be released.

Elsie let go of Cora's waist and began to distract her arms from her dark dress, Cora in turn moved the thin straps of her gown of her shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

With both of their dresses now hanging neatly on the chair in front of Cora's vanity, they stepped to each other again. Elsie pushed the corset together and it came undone, Cora took it from her and draped it over their dresses. Turning back to Elsie she smiled broadly, eyes sparkling.


	5. She is nervous

'You are so beautiful, Elsie.'

It was her turn to blush. 'Thank you.' She said softly.

'This sure feels good.' Elsie said, moving her hands over her body, running them over her breasts. 'That corset is a death trap.' She grinned.

'I, oh my…' Cora had started to speak but was sorely distracted by Elsie caressing her large bosom, her nipples stiff against the sheer material of her shift.

Seeing where Cora was looking she took one of her hands in hers and placed it on her breast, pushing hard into her hand. Cora responded by breathing in deeply and quickly placed her other hand over Elsie's other breast, gently massaging them in slow circular motions, before pushing them together, the gorgeous pale flesh spilling out of her small hands.

Cora had been right, Mrs. Hughes did have a fine set of tits, so big, but firm and round. She pulled her hands back somewhat and felt the full weight of them in her hands, feeling the hard nipples against her palms she started circling them with her thumbs, Elsie moaned and threw her head back, holding Cora around the waist to keep her steady.

'Hmmm Cora oh yes.' She purred.

Cora leant forward still holding the large freckled tits of one Miss Elsie Hughes in her hands and kissed her neck, the longer she kissed the more heated her attentions became, hot open mouthed kisses, licking the soft pale skin so beautifully decorated with little dots of colour.

She could not believe her luck, this absolutely stunning woman, the woman of her dreams really, was giving herself to me, moaning my name. She moved down with her kisses and latched onto her collar bones, nipping at them delicately, she then released Elsie's tits so she could move her mouth to them.

'No, oh, stop stop.' Elsie whimpered.

Cora released her and looked worried. Did she not do it right? Was this all a mistake.

Elsie was breathing hard, legs shaking.

'I'm sorry, I…' Elsie panted.

'No, of course, no need to apologise I'm sure.' Cora said softly, she turned away from her almost lover and walked over to the door.

'Where are you going?' Elsie asked.

'I was, I, you, I was unlocking the door for you.' She couldn't look Mrs. Hughes in the eye.

'I, oh, I just needed to sit, er, lie down, I was feeling a bit overwhelmed.' Elsie explained.

Cora's face broke into a small smile. 'Oh.'

'A lot overwhelmed actually, it's, I don't do this every day you know.' Elsie said, daring a small smile herself.

'No, of course, nor do I, well, not like this, not with you….you did like it then?'

'So very much…might I lie down?' She asked her employer, glancing over to the big bed to the left of her.

'Please.' Cora responded, waving an elegant hand over to the four poster.

'So, you do want to continue, you, you don't want to leave? Or….' Cora felt extremely foolish not to mention insecure.

She wasn't sure what Elsie had meant, not completely sure, Elsie had liked it, she only needed Cora to stop, to pause because it had become a bit too much for her. But she hadn't wanted her to stop…no, she had said she liked it very much, so very much.

And now she was lying on her bed, on my side, and she looked so sexy. Cora hadn't even taking in the rest of her body, her breasts being so alluring.

Now, however, she looked at Elsie and the rest of her was just as alluring as her wonderful chest, of course it was. Her long slender legs draped in dark stockings with suspenders holding them up were crossed at the ankle, one of her hands resting on her thigh.

Her pale pink shift left little to the imagination and hugged her figure so beautifully, her nipples were clearly visible and begged to be kissed.

Oh dear I'm staring. I'm just standing here in my own bedroom staring at my housekeeper scantily dressed lying on my bed. Oh how did this ever happen, how do I proceed? How…

Elsie seemed at a loss too. Neither of them knowing quite how to proceed, which one of them should make the next move? This was too difficult to decide, both of them women and neither of them making a move.

Elsie seemed to have taking the lead so far, so now Cora wondered if she shouldn't take over, make the next move and just join her on the bed and kiss her again. This seemed like a good plan, she certainly wanted to.

Cora walked over to the bed at her husband's side and found Elsie's eyes, she looked apprehensive but happy. Cora got onto the bed and laid down beside her fancy and moved to get as close as she could, Elsie helped by moving onto her side a bit more, she draped her arm over Cora and let it rest on the small of her back.

Lying close together they locked eyes and both saw what they wanted, hoped to see. They moved their faces together and let their lips find each other. As soon as this happened Cora moaned, she could feel Elsie smile against her lips. Not wanting Cora to think that Elsie didn't want her just as bad she let her tongue find it's way into Cora's mouth, making them dance together for a while before sucking hard on Cora's tongue.

Elsie felt Cora's body shudder and moved her hand up and down her back. Cora responded by doing the same and even taking it a step further and lowering her hand to graze slowly over Elsie's bottom.

Elsie moaned into Cora's mouth and moved her hand down to her bottom too. Not being quite as gentle, Elsie grabbed at it, squeezing the delicately shaped cheeks. Then lowered her hand to pull at Cora's thigh, making the woman move her leg over Elsie's legs.

Elsie broke their kiss and panted, she smiled down at Cora and said. 'My turn.' Looking down at Cora's chest, she appeared to understand and lend back to grant her trusted housekeeper access.

Elsie cupped the pert little breasts of her Lady and closed her eyes, moving down to nuzzle her neck and starting to place hot wet kisses there. She kept her hand on Cora's tits, moving from one to the other and caressing them gently but with force nonetheless.

Getting her nipples stiff she moaned in Cora's ear. 'Hmm you feel so good.'

Kissing her just behind her ear. 'And you taste so good.' Elsie sighed.

Moving down on the bed she wanted Cora's bare breasts against her face, wanted to suck on her nipples. Reaching for the strap on her gown Cora helped her to move it of her shoulders then down over her chest.

Cora moved her hand to Elsie's straps but Elsie laid a hand on hers, shaking her head, no. She instead sat up and pulled the shift up and over her body, it wouldn't have come down over her ample bosom.

Lying back down Cora pressed her bare chest against Elsie's bare chest. It was a feeling neither had ever experienced but had longed for, for quite some time. Dreaming and fantasising about it, neither of them knowing it was them that was the object of attraction for the other. The wait had been worth it. Feeling each others taut nipples rub over their sensitive skin was pure pleasure.


	6. Magic

'Hmmm oh Mrs. Hughes, oh oh god.'

'Mmmm call me Elsie please.' Elsie sighed.

Cora pulled back and looked at Elsie, embarrassment written all over her face but soon her lips broke into a smile. Elsie had been teasing her gently. She should really call her by her first name considering where they were and what they were doing.

Lowering her head back down to Elsie's neck she placed little kisses there.

'Oh Elsie.' She moaned. And she heard Elsie give a small snort of laughter. Point made.

Elsie slid her hands back down her elegant back stopping at the top of her underwear, she decided to take a chance and slide her hand inside of them to cup her bare bottom tightly, scraping her nails along her perfect skin. Cora whimpered and was so ready for Elsie to make her feel the purest of pleasure.

Cora rolled over and Elsie's hand slid from her bottom over her hip, still inside the fabric of her silk knickers. She could feel the heat gathering down below and slowly she let her hand wander there. She looked up at Cora's face and saw she had her eyes closed, her lips pressed together tightly.

Sliding her hands slowly toward her centre she felt her curls tickle her hand and moved her body down so she could lick her nipples again. In this moment she wanted to feel every part of Cora. Every soft stretch of skin, the soft curls, the slippery soft feel of her lady parts so ready for Elsie to slip her finger inside her to make her feel the pleasure she deserved, the pleasure she desperately wanted to give her.

Cora bucked her hips towards Elsie's hand and could not quite believe the sensation her small finger was giving her. After only ever having Robert manhood invading her she didn't think this could feel even better but when Elsie curled her finger inside of her she felt her touch something inside of her that gave her a feeling she had never experienced before.

Her body began to move of it own accord and she moaned out loud, panted as her breathing sped up.

Elsie moved her finger inside of her in time with her tongue still licking her little pink nipples. Her tight wet centre enveloping her finger she felt her getting wetter and wetter so she slid another finger in there, raising her head she looked down and used her thumb to make circles over Cora most sensitive spot.

This seemed to awaken Cora and she moved her arm to reach out for Elsie's body, her hands found her arm and caressed it gently before moving it to her large breast, squeezing it, a bit too hard maybe because Elsie let out a whimper. This made Cora want to find her mouth, she trailed her hand up along her chest, over her collar bones and along her neck till she found her lips.

Elsie responded by kissing her fingers and opening her mouth. The sensations of Elsie warm mouth sucking on her fingers while her fingers were inside of her down there were driving her higher and higher and made her begin to come undone.

'Faster faster, oh god Elsie faster mmm.' She panted.

Elsie complied and watched how her new lover fell over the edge, her tight pussy clenching around her fingers, a gush of moister made Elsie believe she'd done herself proud. Cora's skin was flushed with a pretty pink glow, she was shinning with sweat and writhing around the bed in the aftermath of the pleasure Elsie had given her.

Removing her fingers, Cora did the same and instead found Elsie's mouth her hers and kissed her deeply. Al though shortly because she was so out of breath. With their forehead pressed together they locked eyes. Smiling rather shyly at each other, they grinned. Oh how naughty they were being and yet it felt so right.

'Oh Elsie I do believe you have a magic touch.'

'Why thank you Milady.'

They giggled together. Lying so close together in each others warmth, both on their backs with one arm around the other they felt so at peace. Cora couldn't stop running her free hand over Elsie's chest. She thought she'd never get enough of feeling the soft skin that contrasting so beautifully with her hard nipples, or feeling the heavy weight of such beautifully large and freckled tits in her hand.

As the minutes ticked on Cora began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Elsie being the ever sensible and clever housekeeper could feel her unease.

'You don't have to if you don..'

'No.' Cora cut her of. 'No, I mean I want to but I just don't really know what…. or how.' 'I don't want to let you down after y…'

'Oh, well, I could show you, help you.' Elsie suggested softly.

She felt Cora nod beside her so she took Cora's hand and opened her legs to place her hand squarely over her centre with her own hand covering Cora's gently.

'Don't worry, this al ready feels so good.' Her breathless voice made Cora believe her.

She though about what Elsie had just did, what she would do to herself when she was young and started moving her hands upwards letting her finger slid in between the slippery folds. Happy to feel that Elsie was quite as wet as she had been. Cora rolled over slightly to press her body against Elsie's side and confidence rising began to search for that special spot.

Elsie had removed her hand and clutched it to her breast, massaging it in time with Cora's movements. She let out a moan when Cora had found the right spot, tilting her hips up and moaning continually when Cora started making little circles, varying the pressure with which she did so.

'Oh so good.' Elsie let out between moans.

Cora rubbed her fingers up and down her pussy and each time getting closer to her opening, finally letting a finger slide in. Elsie pushed up to meet her and let out a most erotic groan.

'More.'

Cora let her finger escape and rubbed up again but on the way down let two fingers slip inside, much deeper this time. She was fascinated by the way this felt. She had never liked doing this to herself, but the feel of Elsie's warm and wet tight pussy was heavenly, to make the ever stern and proper housekeeper moan and groan like that was so pleasurable. She wanted to make her feel as good as she had made her feel.

'I want to come, make me come.' Elsie panted.

Instinctively Cora found her pleasure spot again and started building her up, she knew she was doing it right because her lover was moving her hips around, images of Elsie naked arse swam to the forefront of her mind and had the thought she wanted to reach Elsie's pussy from a different angle. But not now, now she wanted Elsie to come undone, she wanted to see her face, her pretty freckled face, flushed with colour.

She increased her tempo and felt Elsie begin to shudder until she fell over the edge too, breathing Cora's name over and over again.

She didn't know if it was her pushing her gently or if Elsie did it of her own accord but she rolled over to her side her back to Cora, with Cora's hand still clutched between her thighs. Cora took this chance and removed her hand to bring both of them to her bottom.

It was so round and fleshy she wanted to kneed to flesh, kiss it even but she didn't know if she should. She kept running her hands over the lovely freckled skin of her arse, finally running her finger lightly over the line that separated her cheeks.

'Well.' Elsie started when she found her voice again. 'That was magical.'

'Oh you flatter me.' Cora responded with a smirk, all nervousness gone.

'We are going to do that again.'

'Oh yes please Mrs. Hughes.' She teased.

Elsie turned back around and after giving Cora her most impressive withering look, kisses her deeply.

'Oh I wish I could stay and sleep next to you all night but I think I should find my own bed before someone comes looking for me.'

'Yes, unfortunately I think you should.'

'Do you mean that?'

'Mean what?' Cora asked gently, it wasn't like Mrs. Hughes to sound so timid, so unsure.

'Do you mean it when you say it is unfortunate that I will to find my own bed.'

'I do love, I do.' 'But…'

'I know, I know, forgive me.'

'There is nothing to be forgiven, we are in this together Elsie.'

'Let's just agree to be honest and always to talk to one and other, I mean were both women so we should be able to, you know, handle this.'

'I believe we can, and I promise to be honest with you.' 'You mean a great deal to me.'

'As do you.' Elsie replied solemnly. 'Plus I fancy you like mad.' She added with a big smile on her face.

'Me too.' Ha, she thought to herself, now that sounded more like the Mrs. Hughes I know.


	7. Sudden

Walking the upstairs corridor Elsie could hear the telephone ring in the hallway. Not ten minutes later did she find out what that call was about. She was going from room to room to do a little check-up when she was pushed back into the room she was just trying to leave. Cora stood close to her still with her hands on Elsie's upper arms having steered her into the room backwards.

'I must have you now.' Cora all but panted.

'What?' Was al Elsie could bring forth before Cora had captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Elsie copied Cora's move and walked her backwards until she hit the door behind her. Pushing her freckled body against her Lady Elsie could feel the heat rising.

Cora was moving fast and soon Elsie realised she had her skirt up to her thighs caressing her inner thigh with a soft finger before sliding her hand against the heat between her housekeepers legs.

One hand disappeared to her bottom while the other hooked it's fingers into Mrs. Hughes' now soggy knickers. Elsie groaned and felt her body fall forward into Cora even more. She suddenly became aware of her own hands and used them to hold Cora even closer, steadying herself in the process, gripping her Ladyships fine arse.

It was all happening so fast, Cora was continually murmuring to Elsie about wanting her needing her, she heard his Lordships name but couldn't completely decipher what Cora was saying. Cora had slipped two fingers inside and was roughly making Elsie climb higher and higher. Elsie found Cora's neck with her lips and kissed, licked and bit at her skin.

Cora swallowed up Elsie's orgasm in a heated very wet kiss. Feeling she was on fire and simultaneously floating in water Elsie squeezed her thighs together, not letting Cora's hand escape yet.

'Oh darling, oh my, that was wonderful.' Elsie panted lifting her head from Cora's neck to look at her. Her beautiful clear blue eyes looked right back at Elsie, a look of great satisfaction and pride could be seen in them quite clearly. Elsie gave Cora a last kiss, straightened her skirt out and left the room.

Elsie had to find a mirror, she was quite sure she looked a state. But before she found one she leaned her bottom against a door and leant forward. She gave a small giggle. Never ever would she have ever thought something like what just happened would happen to her.

Being pulled into a room by a beautiful intelligent kind woman to be pleasured like that, to be taken to such a high. To be loved like that. But no she straightened up and shook her head at herself. I mustn't think like that. It can't be love. Even if it is love it can not be love.

However Mrs. Hughes was going to let herself enjoy this. Enjoy this feeling for as long as it could last. She had no illusions of Cora and herself running of together into the sunset. No she would stay here and even if things fizzled out between them Elsie was determined to keep thing friendly. To keep things English, she'd been here long enough to appreciate the subtle science of silence. Elsie would do everything in her power to not let this, whatever it was, spiral out of control. We are women after all she thought satisfied. Having calmed herself, she did get rather lost in thought and had not seen Mr. Carson coming, he bumped into her. If she wasn't so preoccupied she would have realised it was on purpose.

There is something the matter with Mrs. Hughes. Carson was sure of it, she had been acting so strange ever since that faithful night. He blushed even thinking about it. But that was the very issue. Mrs. Hughes seemed to have forgotten al about it when he could think of nothing else. He had fully expected her to be angry with him. Given him the silent treatment, as far as their work allowed of course. But no, she had been happy, friendly and definitely more rosy cheeked than usual.

He'd watched her over the last few days and found she looked softer somehow, nobody else seemed to notice but then he always kept a close eye on her. Was there a bounce to her step, had he heard her humming at her desk? Even her dalliances with Mrs. Patmore seemed to be in jest only.

Yes there was definitely something going on with Mrs. Hughes and when he saw her standing against a door laughing to herself her hands covering her face he was certain. He noticed too, with a jolt in his stomach, the way her back arched as she leant only her bottom against the door. Oh how he'd like to be that door.

And so he purposefully walked into her, grabbing her by the waist to steady her, needless pulling her closer to him.

And it hit him, a scent he'd never smelled before. Inhaling deeply through his nose he was sure she smelt different, it wasn't how she normally smelled and he'd know. But then she did smell like herself just different and when he took in how her hair was fluffy and her high cheeks flushed he realised. All this in two seconds of bumping into her and Charles knew, her was smelling her scent, her sex. His body reacted. Again. Instantly.


	8. Agreed

'Go into this room and take care of it, I will guard the door, nobody will come up here this time of day anyway.' Elsie said nothing but business in her tone.

Charles spluttered into speech. 'I can't go in there and do that with you standing out here.'

Well, you want me to go in there with you then, hmmm?' She asked sweetly. 'Do you want me to do it for you?' She was cornering him into the doorway. 'Would you like that?'

He coughed, blushing furiously now. 'Er.. yes I would… I mean I…'

'Well I wouldn't!' Mrs. Hughes snapped. 'You've al ready seen me naked and post coitus..'

'Who did you have coitus with?'

'Myself.' She lied easily. 'And I suggest you do the same.' And with that she left him standing there speechless and red in the face.

Robert was returning to Downton in time for dinner that evening. It was this Mr. Carson had come to inform her of and she suspected it had been the reason behind Cora's actions this afternoon. Elsie had been thinking about it all day, reliving it. Baxter was still in bed, she was better, so she said repeatedly but Elsie had been informed by Anna that her Ladyship had insisted Baxter stayed in bed and rested for a while longer. Flue can be very tricky she had said.

Elsie suspected Cora might have a different reason, her. That knowledge and being so passionately pleasured had Elsie Hughes floating on air. Even Mr. Carson and his over active penis couldn't pop her balloon.

It was early that her Ladyship went up to bed. She wanted to speak to Elsie alone, now that her husband was back they'd have to plan their next encounter if there was to be one. Cora nerves were mounting while she waited for her Scottish beauty to arrive.

Only when Cora had assured her that Robert wouldn't be coming up anytime soon, locked in conversation with Tom downstairs, it was Mrs. Hughes relaxed and Elsie appeared and approached Cora. They kissed and kissed, each of them humming and moaning, running their hands over each others curves.

A sound. They broke apart, Elsie quickly stepping backwards, a chill catching her chest.

They stood listening, nothing.

'Maybe we should move into the bathroom, there'll be another door…. we can find some excuse for being in there.'

'Of course, household matters are my speciality.'

Cora laughed and headed into the white room.

'Oh um oh ohh oh Cora.' 'Hmmm oh darling darling… stop… stop.' Elsie panted.

Cora stopped kissing and sucking the skin of Elsie's chest, her fingers still on the buttons of her dress to undo more of them.

Elsie's big breasts where bulging so beautifully out of her tight corset. Elsie had tightened the laces of her corset considerably before coming up tonight. Breathing was hard, she was so hot she whipped her hand up from Cora's bottom and wiped her brow.

'Listen Cora love, how far do you want to go tonight, here?' 'Because it is rather dangerous.'

'I know I was going to talk to you but then you were so sexy I couldn't help…'

'Flatterer.' Elsie grinned ducking her head slightly.

'I thought now that Robert has returned we should plan to, to meet somehow.'

'Yes. We should. We need somewhere where we can't be heard or seen, somewhere with a lock.' She squeezed Cora bottom on her last word.

'Where?' Cora asked expecting Elsie to know the answer.

'I don't know.' And Elsie almost added Milady. Suddenly she was her employer again and felt scared? Confused?

'What is wrong Elsie?' Cora asked gently still holding onto her lover.

'I, I…it's silly, I was just a bit unsure.'

'If you don't want to continue our…' Cora paused to find the word and Elsie made herself forget her angst and push through her nerves.

'No I do.' 'I really do, it's just, it sounded a bit wrong for me to pick a room in your house to have sex in.'

'Oh, right.' Cora sounded relieved and foolish for forgetting such things, of course this was Elsie's livelihood. 'Of course you can pick a room, when we meet there it will be our room, we can imagine it to be out in a field somewhere.'

Elsie couldn't be happier. 'Yes let's do that, the Blue Room then, we can imagined it the sky.'

Cora smiled and walked back into the bedroom. While Elsie actually did her job, with many unprofessional touches, they decided on a night, a time and their location, the Blue Room.

Three nights alone in her bed. Three night before she would meet Cora. She was lying in bed reliving all three encounters with Cora so vividly she was trying hard to resist the urge to pleasure her al ready excited and ready body but she desisted. She tried to think of more practical things. What should she wear for instance? She'd have to wear her ordinary dressing gown in case she met someone in the night.

But underneath her gown, she could quickly make something, three days and nights, that was plenty of time to put something together. Maybe alter one of her existing nightgowns but then the fabrics of those gowns weren't very alluring no matter how she refashioned it. No she'd have to get some silky material, again being in charge of all household matters would come in useful.


	9. Sewing suspicion

Secreting herself away in her parlour at night Elsie set to work on her new improvised nightgown. She had more than enough material but was still contemplating the design of it. Nothing too complicated, hopefully she wouldn't be wearing it for long but then she did want to impress Cora but at the same time she didn't want her to know how much effort she'd put into it. She told herself to stop worrying and just get one with it.

Charles was standing at the other side of the door trying to hear, well, something anything. Mrs. Hughes had refused his offer to have a drink with him. He had been very nervous about asking her, for obvious reasons, but yet again while speaking to Mrs. Hughes she seemed to be focused on something else. He knew this to be true because she declined his offer quite politely telling him she still had some work to do.

Charles desperately wanted to know what was going on with her. He was becoming a man obsessed, he had carefully questioned Misses Patmore with no result. He had concluded that Elsie didn't have a suitor outside the house, she hadn't left it since all this began after all and her incoming mail hadn't changed, no mysterious letters from strangers.

He couldn't hear anything however so decided to give up lest his luck changed. He almost wanted her angry and upset with him, maybe she'd reveal what she was up to in the heat of an argument, but no, he'd keep that idea back for the time being.

When Elsie turned the lights in her parlour of after carefully hiding her project away she smiled, pleased with the progress she had made.

Dawn came too soon and Elsie reluctantly left her warm bed and more importantly her lovely dream behind and prepared herself for the day to come.

After breakfast, which she hardly noticed eating Misses Patmore steered her into a quiet corner.

'What is the meaning of this?' She demanded not al together unkindly.

'Mr. Carson.' Beryl responded her voice low and her eyes darting around for the man in question.

'What about Mr. Carson?'

'He was asking me about you, well, he was trying hard not to let that on but.' She gave Elsie a look that clearly said he failed miserably. 'So, what happened?'

'Nothing.'

Beryl raised her eyebrows at Elsie's quick retort.

'I don't know what is happening with that man but I have noticed he is acting rather odd.'

'Hmmm odd how?'

'Well out of character I suppose.' Elsie said thinking hard what she could tell Beryl about his behaviour when taking herself and Cora out of the equation. She decided to be vague and play dumb if need be.

'He keeps looking at you, no, staring at you, you must know the man is in love with you Elsie.'

'What, no, no, no I'm sorry Misses Patmore but that is not, no.'

Beryl cut her of harshly. 'Elsie please, if you don't want to tell me what you two have been up to then fine but don't deny it either, I've know Charles for a long long time and he is so clearly besotted.'

She did not give Elsie a chance to respond, striding of towards Daisy who had been hovering on the threshold with questioning eyes but still too scared to approach the two woman.

That night Cora got out of bed after being tucked in by Baxter, who was rosy cheeked and completely recovered. She was glad Baxter was better and back to work but lamented the fact she only saw one glimpse of Elsie all day.

Cora opened the wardrobe and went to find that one old nightgown, one she should've thrown out a long time ago but couldn't quite part with. It was the nightgown she'd worn before marrying Robert and after she never wore it again having prettier ones to wear.

But for Elsie she would put it on again, she realised that Elsie wouldn't have fine garments like she had and after the room choosing incident Cora wanted to be sensitive of her lovers feelings. Also the fact that she'd never worn it with Robert made her feel pleased, it was the right choice and after all it was still a nice gown, flowing white with minimal white laced edges.

Holding it in front of her she looked at her reflection and was not surprised to see the enormous smile on her face. She could not wait for tomorrow night, and when getting back into bed her mind immediately went into over drive.

Downstairs there were only two still avoiding their beds a certain butler and housekeeper, though for very different reasons. Or so they thought.

Charles had not made the mistake to ask Elsie for her company but stayed up nevertheless. Maybe he shouldn't drink alone he was getting decidedly more tipsy. He couldn't help it he needed something to dull his mind.

Elsie was just about finished with her gown, she had made a white silky nightdress to just over the knee and cut a deeper cleavage into it than anything she'd ever worn. When she changed into her evening uniform she'd sneaked the gown upstairs with her and tried it on. She liked the cleavage it made, the daring length of it and judged she only had little adjustment to do. The white gown had a trim of lace, a delicate flower running along her cleavage and over her knees. The effect of it was quite alluring she thought.


	10. Quick thinking

Forgetting herself Elsie walked out of her sitting room holding the gown in her hands, not thinking or rather thinking very hard but not about who might still be up and around downstairs. But of course Mr. Carson was still up and when he heard movement he hurried into the hallway to accidentally on purpose run into Mrs. Hughes, his thought that evening on nothing else.

'Good evening Mrs. Hughes.'

Elsie jumped and looked up. Shit, , of course he would be the one still downstairs and catching her off guard. Her being such a careful dragon she chided herself for being so giddy with love that she was foolishly forgetting everything else, like a highly smitten young lass sneaking out to meet someone.

'Oh , you gave me quite a fright.'

Normally Charles would apologise being the gentleman he was but his dulled senses and burning love for this woman left him saying the first thing that came into his mind. So very unlike him but then again so was drinking copious amounts of sherry on his own, late into the night.

'What's that your holding?'

'Oh er..' Elsie murmured looking down at her hands to give her some time to answer him. 'It's my night gown Mr. Carson, I, err, it needed some altering, mending.

'Right, well, it err it looks lovely.' Mr Carson said softly while stepping closer to Mrs. Hughes.

'Thank you, well time for bed, good night Mr. Carson.' She gave him a last look and upon seeing his troubled expression and smelling the alcohol on him decided to add, 'Sweet dreams.' Maybe Misses Patmore was right and he did love her but she would never know because Charles…well Charles would never…. She sighed and hurried up the stairs, no use in dwelling on that again.

Charles' eyes widened and a smile began to form on his lips but before he could say or do anything more he saw Mrs. Hughes was al ready halfway up the stairs. Alas another night wasted and there had so many of those al ready, it seemed unlikely it would ever change. And with that sober thought he began dragging himself up the stairs to his bed, his lonely empty bed.

Great houses like Downton would surely have had it's share of naughty dreams with all the people who had taking slumber there but it might never have had three people simultaneously dreaming such passionate dreams about the same three people. Cora dreaming of Elsie, Mr. Carson dreaming of Elsie and Elsie dreaming of Cora and, al though she wouldn't remember it come morning, dreaming of Mr. Carson as well as Cora.

Al three woke that morning feeling particularly good about the day. For Elsie and Cora the reason was the same for tonight was the night. For Mr. Carson it was less clear, he couldn't remember much of last night but has the distinct feeling something good has happened.

The day seemed to drag on, Cora couldn't find anything to do that kept her mind from thinking about Elsie, the Blue room and what might happen there tonight. The fact that her family, her husband let her be, not asking what she was up to or why it was she wasn't doing anything but sitting and staring into space left her feeling anxious today. She reasoned with herself that it was her guilty conscience and that nobody could possibly know what was going on in her head and that she really wasn't acting out of the ordinary.

Calming herself she decided quite abruptly to just go downstairs and find the woman that had her head so full. When you've got a tune stuck in your head and you simply cannot get rid of it the best thing to do is just listen to it. With this reasoning Cora went into the main hall found a mirror to quickly check her appearance and hurried down the stairs. She heard Elsie before she saw her and her heart beat even faster. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

'Milady?'

Cora turned her head, standing on the bottom most step of the stairs she saw Carson look at her with polite puzzlement.

'Ah yes Carson, I err, I was looking for Mrs. Hughes.'

Aren't we all, Charles thought wryly. 'She is with Misses Patmore I believe.' He said waving a hand in the direction of the kitchen.

Cora gave Carson a nod and headed to the sound of that wonderful alluring accent. If Mrs. Hughes was shocked or indeed pleased to see her, she didn't let on. Cora couldn't help but feel a little hurt at that but then again Cora was free to smile brightly at her if Mrs. Hughes would do the same it would be completely out of character and that certainly wouldn't do. Mrs. Hughes knew this of course and Cora calmed herself with the thought that Elsie was just cleverly playing her part, keeping up appearances.

'Afternoon ladies.' Cora smiled but the smile soon faded when she finally looked at her cook. Was that such a strange thing to say, oh god she didn't know how to act anymore, what to say.

Mrs. Hughes was quick to save her or so she thought. 'Good afternoon Milady…you wanted me?'

Cora was sure the see a little evil in the polite smile the formidable housekeeper gave her. Yes Mrs. Hughes, I do want you, as you very well know! Cora thought as Mrs. Hughes stepped away from Misses Patmore and motioned Cora to follow her to her sitting room.

'I can't close the door.' Elsie said softly when Cora followed her into her room.

'I know, I just had to see you.' Cora admitted going red at these love sick but honest words.

Taking in the expression on Cora's face Elsie smiled, such honestly, it might be the American in her but after years and years of waiting for people to say what they actually thought and meant it was a breath of fresh air. Elsie felt the longer she had been in England the more she started withholding the first thing that came to mind and speak in a proper, and in her option quite fake, way. Mr. Carson of course the master at this and being quite young when she came to Downton and eager to do a good job and fit in she had followed his lead and consequently lost her own voice little by little.

But not now, not here, not with her.

'I am so glad you did, I fear I am losing my mind a wee bit.' She stared into those big blue eyes. 'I miss you so much.' Elsie spoke in hushed tones ever aware of the inability of any privacy in these halls.

'Oh thank god.' Cora sighed. It was all she needed, not having a chance to speak privately for three days had her mind thinking all sorts but looking into Elsie eyes and hearing her say she missed her Cora felt her sanity return.

'Never doubt my love, I will see you tonight.' Elsie assured her with a radiant smile.

'I wish I could…' But at Elsie's worried look and tiny shake of her head she faltered. They smiled at each other. It needn't be said. Elsie gave Cora a nod and spoke at her normal volume. 'Thank you Milady, I think we've got that sorted now.'

The double meaning wasn't lost on Cora and she tried to think of something similarly clever to say but alas she wasn't quite as quick as her adversary.


	11. The blue night

There was a soft knock on the door. It was Cora, she had stood outside the door to the Blue room and pondered whether she should knock… maybe Mrs. Hughes wasn't in there yet… maybe knocking would be an insult somehow. But she had knocked and two seconds later the door opened and Mrs. Hughes was standing there, her cheeks flushed, wearing a dressing gown and a radiant smile.

'Hello Cora.' She said softly, standing to the side to let Cora pass her into the room.

They stood facing each other and Elsie's smile had become more of a nervous one. She wanted to just lunge at Cora and kiss her, press her tongue into her mouth and taste her again, feel her body pressed up to hers. Underneath her robe she wore the nightgown she's made especially and nothing else. Cora too was wearing nothing but a robe and a gown it seemed like, her undergarment situation was unclear but she sure wanted to find out.

Seconds passed in silence and neither woman knew what to say or do.

Elsie was the first to move, she suddenly realised that the door was still unlocked and fear made her wake up and move. Cora's eyes followed her and when she saw what Elsie was doing smiled a relieved smile.

When Elsie turned back to Cora she decided to keep going and walked straight to her and kissed her full on the mouth, hard. When she released her she looked down her cheeks positively shinning now. But Cora lifted up her chin with a gentle hand and looked into Elsie's eyes and kissed her back, leaning into her. Elsie put her arms around Cora and as the kiss progressed and grew more passionate Elsie dared lower her hands over Cora's shapely bottom. Cora groaned into her mouth. This excited Elsie a great deal but it also made her smile. They broke apart and grinned.

'You are so beautiful.' They said, and then full out laughed.

'Great minds think alike.' Elsie offered.

Cora smiled and took Elsie's hand and lead her to the bed. 'You look hot, Mrs. Hughes.' Cora's expression was one of teasing, the formal way of addressing her lover explained.

'I am a bit hot, Milady.' She replied willingly playing along. She let her hands find the tie on her robe. Cora took over and opened her robe up, Elsie looked down watching those slender hands work. Cora's eyes fell on Elsie's freckled chest, her curves. Before she could stop her hands they landed on those lovely curves encased in a lovely delicate gown. Elsie put her hands on top of Cora's and moved them with hers caressing her breasts together. She let her eyes close and leaned her head back while pushing her chest further into Cora.

Cora let out an excited sound when she felt the nipples spring to life and harden against her palms. Her hands weren't enough she wanted more, she wanted to feel those lovely buds against her lips, her tongue. She didn't know if she would dare to but she felt she must progress things and move down onto the bed, her knees would give out soon.

Her arms kind of trapped in the robe that was now hanging off her shoulders Elsie had to stop Cora by stepping back so she could remove it altogether. Cora responded by taking her robe off too and whipping back the covers.

'Ladies first.' Cora spoke softly. Elsie felt her heart flutter and slipped into the big beautiful bed as graceful as she could. Cora followed her in and instantly kissed her again, Elsie fell against her and pressed her tongue forward. Cora sucked it into her mouth further and a playful game for dominance began. Their hands finding the best and same bits on each others bodies they couldn't get enough of each other. Cora seemed to favour Elsie's breasts tonight, squeezing them and playing with her nipples while Elsie found Cora's bottom highly interesting in turn, her hands kneading the flesh then running her hands up and down her thighs, squeezing the place where leg turned into bun.

Breaking apart and breathing hard Elsie was first once again to move down Cora's body and cover it in kisses, licks and moans against the skin. Cora felt her temperature rise and moved further down the bed to a more horizontal position. The little whimpers that were coming from Elsie assured her that she too was ready to move things along.

'I want your skin, I want your naked body against me.' Elsie moaned into her lovers neck, her hands still massaging her lovely round bottom. She wanted to kiss her there, to flip her over and move down her back with kisses and such like she done to her front, end up at Cora Crawley's arse and feel her lips against the delicate pink white skin there. Then turn her over again and lick her inner thighs. But in reality Elsie Hughes was acting very carefully, not being sure that she was free to do what she wanted. There was still a feeling of uncertainty and she wasn't fully sure it was just the nerves of being with someone new and not wanting to make a wrong move and end things. The thought of licking her Ladyships lovely buns was crossing a line somehow. All his happening in seconds in her head, thoughts she'd had before and therefor not taking long to replay again.

Cora answered her by ways of moving to reach down and drag her gown up her body slowly revealing her body, shivering a little in anticipation. Her light blue eyes boring into Elsie's darker blue ones. Elsie followed suit and took of her gown too, it had served its purpose. Entangling their legs so their bodies are pressed together they kiss again, long passionate kisses, fast lusty ones, breathy ones that move down from each others lips to necks and shoulders. That little spot behind Elsie's ear that always made her moan that little bit more intense, the hollows of Cora's collarbones when she took a deep breath in.

They way they were riding each others thigh signalled for only one thing, I need you. Against me, inside me, gently but persistent fingers making them fly higher and higher.

Cora felt it was her turn to go first this time and moved her leg down from in-between Elsie's thighs and put her hand down there instead. It didn't take long before she found the right spot. Elsie lay panting urging her on. 'Yes yes right there Cora, yes ahh oh oh oh.' Her body rose of the bed at her hips and she felt the heat rise in her, her head and neck were so warm and then there it was, the explosion, the sheer feeling of joy and pleasure surging through her body, she curled up into herself and clamped her thighs around Cora's wrist. 'Ah ah ah ohh oh love.. oh that was.. hmmm… oh yes.'

Elsie sat up leaving Cora lying on her back having moved her of of her body. She was so warm and still tingling and dazed from her orgasm, she needed a chill on her back desperately and a moment to gather herself. Behind her Cora looked worried. Suddenly they were apart. Moments before they were entwined so closely committing the most private act and now she felt goosebumps erupt up her arm and desperately wanting to cover herself up.

Seconds passed silently until Elsie felt cooled down enough to lie back down. Completely unaware of how her actions had affected her bed partner she turned to kiss Cora and give her her pleasure now. Cora had been able to keep the tears in her eyes but only just. Elsie's eyes in turn widened upon seeing Cora's rather wet eyes recognising them to be unshed tears. She raised her hand to her lovers cheek. 'What ever is the matter?'

'I… you..' And a tear rolled down each cheek halting her speech. All Elsie could think to do was to kiss each tear away quickly and move close to Cora again.

'It's OK.' She didn't know what was the matter but what else could she say.

Patiently, god knows Elsie was able to be patient, she waited until Cora was able to look at her and also give word to what she was feeling.

Haltingly she explained and Elsie quickly tried to assuage her worries in turn.

Elsie tried her best to bring the evening back to what it was and even though Cora had assured her that everything was fine, she felt a bit forlorn. Fine is never a good response to anything if you think about it. 'How are you?' 'Fine.' Polite conversation. The proper way to respond. One was never free to seriously and honestly answer the question that was more of a greeting than anything else.

They went back to kissing. Back to the original plan, Elsie still wanted to do all sorts but felt that now the afore thought plan to lick her behind was definitely out of the question.

After they dressed in silence, awkward silence if one was honest. Their goodbye had an air of keeping up appearances, both trying to reassure the other.

It had been a wonderful night. Up to a point Elsie thought sadly as she lay in her own bed again, back in her old nightgown. She knew this couldn't last. They could never give themselves to each other fully, it was a folly. Elsie realised that she wanted the real thing, her own love and it may be cruel or flaky but she felt that after all those years of having a crush on Cora, having literally lusted after her, having had her, so to speak, the flame seemed to have diminished. This was the last time and thinking back to how they ended the evening maybe Cora was of a same mind.

'Let's just appreciate it for what it was and…' But Cora couldn't finish. She had thought it over and over until sleep quite eluded her and had her convinced that ending it was for the best. The flame had gone out.

It had been a tricky conversation for many reasons, the first being the fear of being found out, overheard, the second ,the memory of only last night still vividly in their minds and thirdly, the fact remained that this was not just lovers speaking, no, it was employer and employee. Elsie certainly choose her words carefully being the employee in this particular equation.

They would spend several weeks after this whispered conversation convincing the other that all was well. Both feeling guilty as both thought they were the cause of their split. Then they would spend several months being overly polite to one and other before they returned to normal. Well almost. Dreams do come and on those days that followed such dreams, an awkward encounter could but not ensue.


End file.
